Genos
Genos is a protagonist from the Japanese webcomic, One Punch Man. He previously appeared in an episode of One-Minute Melee where he fought Raiden from Metal Gear Solid. and has also returned to battle Cyborg from DC Comics Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Android 17 Vs. Genos * Genos VS Android 18 * Genos vs. Bakugou (Completed) * Genos vs Barret Wallace (Completed) * Casserale Vs Genos * Genos vs Cyborg * Genos vs Cyrax (Completed) * Erza Scarlet VS Genos * Franky vs Genos * Genos vs. Iron Man * Iron Tager vs Genos * Lex Luthor vs Genos * Genos vs Penny Polendina * Genos vs. Raiden * Genos VS RoboCop (Completed) * Genos Vs Sanji (Completed) * Genos vs. Seryu Ubiquitous * Genos vs. War Machine (Completed) * Genos vs YoRHa 2B Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) * Aigis (Persona) * Astro Boy * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) * Brainiac (DC Comics) * [[Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)|Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)]] * General Grievous (Star Wars) * Geno (Super Mario Bros.) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Godzilla) * Megaman * Mega Man X * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Metallo (DC Comics) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Robotboy * Sin Cara (WWE) * Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider) * Tenya Iida (My Hero Academia) * Ultron (Marvel) * Zero (Mega Man) History At age 15, Genos was still a human being living a happy and peaceful life along with his family. One day, a crazy cyborg attacked their town and destroyed it, killing his family. Genos miraculously survived as he was found by Professor Kuseno who was pursuing the cyborg, convincing the scientist to make him a cyborg as well. Genos was reborn as a cyborg, seeing out to fight injustice and hunt down the cyborg that attacked his town. But a trip to Z-City to deal with the House of Evolution results with Genos meeting his "mentor" Saitama. Death Battle Info Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, his entire body replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, Genos possesses incredible physical strength along with immense speed, reflex, and endurance. He has built-in sensors, Incineration Cannons in his palms, and Boosters rockets in shoulders. Genos can also augment himself with parts that increase his destructive capability. Background * Real Name: Genos, Demon Cyborg * Age: 19 * Cyborg, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Enhanced Senses * Fire Blasts, Energy Projection * Limited Flight * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Can emit electricity Feats * Became Saitama's apprentice * One of the Hero Association's most powerful heroes. * Held his own against the Deep Sea King. Flaws * Hardly landed a punch on Saitama * Nearly destroyed by Mosquito Girl * Has let his guard down on occasions Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:One Punch Man Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Webcomic Characters